The Gotei Games
by cherryxlove
Summary: He was accidentally chosen for a death game . She was meant to be chosen. He hunts animals. She hunts humans. 24 children of the 13 districts are put in one area which is manipulated by the capitol . For some it's a TV show. For them it's a Battle field. Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hello there~ this is my second fanfic ! So this is obviously inspired by hunger games, or rather, it's a story of bleach characters in the hunger games universe. I know this chapter has A LOT copied from the movie/books, but I promise you this story will, of course, get ore original. This chapter is reeeeally short, so see this more as a prologue than a chapter :***

**I do not own either Bleach nor Hungergames**

As I looked up I saw some grey clouds covering the once blue sky, which is now dusty and has lost its brightness. Daylight is dull in District 1 and it is be a very _hopeless_ place. The population of the very first district is horrifyingly low because of the lack of medicine and clean water. In this run-down district lives none other than me, Ichigo Kurosaki. You probably are all wondering what kind of town I live in. Well, first things first: It is not a town. It is one of the thirteen districts the capitol created after a rebellion, which is also under the watchful eyes of many guards sent from there. Ever since that rebellion failed one girl and one boy are bound to be chosen for a…_game _each year. Though, this 'game' is everything but fun. It's a death game otherwise known as the 'Gotei games'. I myself don't know much about how it _exactly _works, but all I really need to know to already despise it, is that you have to kill of 23 children.

District one is the worst of district, since the people that live here are descended from the leaders of the rebels. So each district that comes after the first one is a little better off, which makes District 13 the most luxurious one. The people there are seen as nobles under the districts because they are descended from the blue bloods that decided to only donate some money to the rebels. People that think that way are idiots.

Ever since my 15th BirthdayI had to take care of my family more than any other boy in my age since dad got his injury and is unable to work, and my two sisters Yuzu and Karin are not old enough to earn any money. It happened five months ago that my father was the only survivor of an explosion in the mines, but of course that luck came with a price. He lost both of his legs in that incident and so it happened that I was left with no other choice than to figure out a way to pay our bills to the capitol and feed my family at the same time. And that was exactly what I did.

I once overheard two guards talking about how filthy it was here and how they hate how they are not able to live like back in the capitol. So I made a deal. I bring them meat and they give me money. So since that day I am the only one here that is allowed to go hunting, which actually is illegal here for, of course, unknown reasons.

So when I was in the woods, hunting as usual this afternoon, I could feel that my district had become a bit more dull and hopeless. But that's understandable because today is the day of the reaping. That day in the year you would see crying parents and children, silent people walking up and down the dirty streets and men that hid their emotions with hard work. I am one of the latter.

I try to still my shaking fingers with no success as I'm raising my spear. I found a wild boar lurking around in the woods which is really rare so I will not ruin my once-in-a-life-time-chance to hunt it down by some shaky fingers. I pull back my arm a bit and focus the tip of the spear on the boar's heart. I take a step forward so I can throw it and-_beeeeeeeeeeeeep_! I hear a high pitched shrill and widen my eyes as I realize that the wild boar had run away. _Awesome. _I throw the spear to the ground in frustration. I know where that shrill came from. It came from that silver metal thing our Escort of the capitol speaks in. Every year I hear the same familiar, high pitched noise and I instantly know that it is time for me to return to the District. I take a last glance at the beautiful scenery. Of course I have that little hope that if I run away now, everything would be over. But I just push it in the back of my mind, because I perfectly know that I would have no idea what to do then.

"The only thing I like about this day is that I get to wear a skirt…" I hear Yuzu, my 12 year old sister say. "I hate skirts.." mumbled Karin, my other sister. Yuzu frowns. "You hate everything, your opinion doesn't count!" I look at my 12 year old sister. Today she goes to the reaping for the first time and has her name 15 times written, and still manages to stay calmer then her older brother. The thought makes me grin proudly at my sister, who in turn gives me a questioning stare. As I look at Karin I notice that her already gloomy personality just became a tick…darker. Yuzu in turn talks way more than usual, but I know my sisters. That's just a way to distract them from the truth. They could be picked, and if they do, they have a damn low surviving Rate.

.!.Chapter 1

I look at my reflection for quite a while. My gaze travels from my spiky orange hair, to my hazelnut brown eyes, stops at my everlasting scowl (from which I'll probably get a huge crease when I'm older) and then wanders towards my broad shoulders. "You look as good as ever son!" It doesn't take me long to notice that the voice of my father has turned deeper as usual and he also spoke slower which gave the sentence certain seriousness. I turn around and find him leaning on the doorframe, wearing a dress-shirt and black pants. His brown eyes seem to have lost their usual sparkle and happiness, and the way he sits in his wheelchair that I made for him, makes him look _vulnerable _in a weird way.

I give him a smirk and walk towards him. "If I…don't come back home today-"I stop talking as I see my father's face fall. "We…are leaning too much on you aren't we." It is no question, it is a declaration. I stop smirking and put on my scowl. "Maybe you are, but that is okay. As you can see you don't have any food or bill problems this way. I even get paid more than you did on your old job." I say. "But as your father I cannot allow myself to let you do the things that _I _am supposed to do."

"Well, what _can_ you do?!" I say a bit loud, but immediately regret it. My father just stares blankly at me, closes his eyes, and puts up such an amazing fake smile, that if I wouldn't know better I'd think it was real. "_Yosh_! It's time to go to the reaping! Let us go!" He says as he stretches out his closed fist. I roll my eyes, but feel so very guilty.

.!.

My face doesn't flinch as the guard draws out some blood of my fingers and keeps said red liquid in a little glass-bottle with my name and other information written on it. I follow my other fellow seventeen years old male teenagers. We all share that dark facial expression and that little slouch like we don't even want to come here. The girls on the other hand walk with a straight back and fidget with their fingers. Of course we boys are nervous too, but we probably have a different way to show said nervousness. After about 30 minutes every one is assembled and is in their right age group. There were 14 groups of kids just standing there and waiting for it all to just be over.

Of course that wouldn't happen any time soon.

I could hear the clicking of high heels from back in my group and everyone let out a sigh at that familiar noise. "Good day dear kids of district 1! It is a pleasure seeing your smiling faces this wonderful day!" I wince at the high pitched voice of our Escort. "For those who do not know me, my name is Riruka Dokugamine, and with this short introduction I would like to show you this cute documentary about the Gotei Games!"

I decide tune out the whole documentary. Why would I even want to listen? I scowl at the escorts get-up. Her pink hair is pinned up by a HUGE purple heart that is connected to her crescent moon shaped red hat by some pink wires. Her outfit consists out of a long sleeved dark purple shirt weird patterns on it, and a pale pink skirt that starts right under her bosom and goes all the way down to her feet, but starting from her knees the skirt gets…curly( **:Can you even say that, lol**). I am not even daring to lool at her shoes…!

I soon snap back to reality as the documentary ends, and everyone starts shifting their body back and forth or right to left. I just stay there with my stoic expression and try to find my sisters. I stop looking for them as I hear the sound of Riruka's voice. "Well, well! It seems like the time has come to select to select one gentleman and lady to the honor of participating in the Gotei games and representing your home, Ditrict 1!

My stomach turns as I watch her step towards one of the bowls that have the names of all the teenage girls written inside them. I don't dare to move, I just watch the way Riruka unfolds the paper. Time seems to pass by so slow.

I take a breath as she makes her way toward her microphone.

"And our female participant is none other than-"

.

.

.

"Orihime Inoue."

The relief I feel this very moment cannot be described in words. I smile and let out a shaky breath. A very pale looking girl makes her way to the stage, but I really don't care who she is, all I think of right now are my sisters! After a moment or so I paled as I heard a name come out of Riruka's mouth that I do not like to hear coming from her. "And our male contestant will be…Kurosaki Ichigo!"

I blink. Once. Twice. No. It is no dream. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" I hear her shrill voice, but ignore it. For the first time in a while I think of myself. If I am chosen…What the hell is my family supposed to do?! Father can't do anything that involves physical action, but truly said, there are very few jobs left like that. Yuzu and Karin can't even brush their own hair right, so how do I expect them to hunt? _Have I just let down that few family members I have left? Will they starve? If they don't pay rent to the capitol, Father would be tortured to death in the torture room of the capitol. _I suddenly feel people push me towards our escort but I am too tired to stop them. I hear a shaky shriek. "NO! THAT'S MY BROTHER!NOO!" It was Yuzu. I don't look back because that would be too painful. I eventually reachthe huge stage and stand there next to Riruku. She takes a step back and makes a gesture for us to shake hands. I don't look the girl in to her face, I keep my gaze at the ground and shake her hand powerlessly.

**IMPORTANT(once again xD)**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it. I have a request to make! Please review on my story, I really have a lack of experience, so I appreciate helpful reviews!**

**Lots of lovee**

**cherryxlove **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am terribly sorry that I 'abandoned' this story a bit, but I have to deal with some problems right now so I had very little time to write this chapter. Thus this is (once again) really short, but I promise that once I have more time I can (finally) write the future chapters way longer! Anyways, I wanna thank RissaLuvsyou for her kind comment! I want you to know how motivating those kinds of comments are to me! So thank you Rissa :*! So, let's move on, shall we?**

Directly after that ginger girl and me shook hands I was forced to enter a dark room with only one small window. "ICHIGO-NII!" Next thing I know, I feel my little sister Yuzu jumping onto me. I softly stroke her hair while I try to reassure her that everything is going to be okay. But I think we both know what big lie that is. "Why are all of you here?" I ask as I look up to my father and Karin. "Families seem to be allowed in here…so we didn't waste time to visit you, son." I still have to get used to my father's serious expression, since he usually puts up a silly grin when we talk. "Ah…" There was a long and heavy silence afterwards. A very unbearable silence.

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan! Please let me have a moment alone with your brother." Father says and my sisters go a good meter away from us. "What is it dad?" " Son, you are going to die if you stay the way you are now." I blinked. Weren't normal parents supposed to cheer up their child in this situation? Well, then again, my father was never normal. "I have known you ever since you were a little baby. And I know that behind your 'cool' façade, there hides a soft heart." He says as he touches my chest with his fist slightly. I scowl but smirk a bit later nonetheless. "And I want you to turn that soft heart in to stone." He punches my chest. And just like that my smirk turns into a frown. "Why would I want to do that?" I ask. "I don't want to turn in to a monster just because of some stupid game!" "Yeah, except this is not just a 'stupid game'. This is the Gotei games. A death game. No matter how you see it, there can be only one survivor and I want you to be it." I already know what he is trying to say. But I guess I just don't want to accept that.

I watch him pull out a small bottle with blue liquid inside. He takes my hand and puts it inside of it. "This is poison. It is only able to kill ONE person. I didn't have a higher amount of it. If I had then I would give it all to you. I guess this should be enough." Our gazes lock. "I want you to team up with someone really strong. He can protect you for a while. After he killed a very large amount of other strong players, you poison him. As simple as that." All I feel is disgust right now. How can my own father talk so lightly of another humans death? But I also know deep down that if I really want to win this game…I must be able to kill. If not, I might as well just kill myself right now. It would have the same ending.

I quickly hide the poison in the pocket of my white dress-shirt as the door opens and a guard forces my family outside. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! NII-SAN!" I smile sadly as I watch Yuzu fight against the guards. 'It's okay. Everything is going to be okay.' I mouth and just before the door was slammed shut, I heard Karin yell "DON'T YOU DARE TO DIE ICHIGO! " I grit my teeth and grip the doorframe with my shaking hands to keep myself from screaming out of frustration.

.!.Chapter 1.!.

The orange haired girl, our escort and me had to enter a train shortly after the family visits in order to get to the capitol. The train itself was really huge, modern and had lots of both food and drinks but what it lacked was warmth. No matter how fancy they might've decorated the train, it still looks like a cold and uncomfortable place. Me and that girl are currently sitting in the lobby of the train and eating cupcakes. We are waiting for our mentor. "M-My name is Orihime Inoue…" I raise my head as I hear her high-pitched voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san!" "How the hell do you know my name?" I forgot to mention that I have a very bad habit of being unfriendly to people, which leads to me having no friends at all.

Orihime starts to blush and stares to her feet. "You see… I –uhm…I have often seen you walking in to the forest, which is actually forbidden for us to enter…so I wondered who you could be and I Kind of kept watching you…" She mumbles and it is very hard for me to understand her. "Uhh…I just wanted to know how you know my name." "O-Oh…uhmm I remembered your name from the reaping…" she says as she fiddles with her fingers. The glass door opens and I see a man walk in and making his way towards us. He wears a white hat with green stripes which cover his eyes and he has blond-or rather white hair sticking out of said hat. "Hello there~! My name is Uruhara, and I am your mentor this year." He says with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you, Uruhara-san! My name is-" "-Inoue Orihime. I know. And you are Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy with the scowl." "yup, me apparently." I say with an annoyed tone. Something tells me that this was going to be a long ride.

"Now, let's not waste our time with chit-chat and start talking about the actual thing I want to talk about." My eyes instantly focus on him. Sure I didn't like him, he seems a little goofy, but I do know that he is a winner of the death games. He is a killer. And I that fact is enough for me to show him some respect. He can help me survive. Uruhara pulled out a CD from his green jacket and ordered Riruka to put it in some sort of device, and by the looks of it, Riruka doesn't seem to be pleased by the fact that she was just ordered to do something. After some seconds I watch in awe how the huge black screen on the wall in front of us shows a sign which read 'Samsung'. I wonder what that means.

About fourty seconds later, the screen shows us a video… I focus my eyes on the screen. I gape when I realize that I am watching the reaping of today.I watch how Inoue walks towards the stadium with a pale face and stiff steps. I watch how Riruka has to call out my name three times. I watch how I was pushed forward to the stadium. I grit my teeth and look to the floor. "I'm showing you the video of all the reaping from each and every Disrtict today. I want you to write down the names of all the people you find very dangerous looking or off." I hear Uruhara say as he gives each of us a paper and a pencil. Even though it is quite hard for me to write I can still manage. I've been homeschooled for some years, unlike some unfortunate people in my disrtrict. At the end of the video Uruhara forced us to read our notes out loud. Since I was the man, I began. "I've got following people: _Yasutora Sado; Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki_. What about you?" Orihime blushes a little. "I-I fear I have way more people written down. I've got: _Yasutora Sado; Kenpachi Zaraki; Sui-Feng; Shuhei Hisagi; Mayuri Kurotsuchi; Isane Kotetsu; Ikakku Madaname; Toshiro Hitsugaya; Renji Abarame; Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki_…" "What the hell? Half of these people aren't even scary looking! Hisagi is just a punk, Kurotsuchi is just a guy with too much make-up, Kotetsu simply can't get a braid right-" "Alright that's enough Kurosaki-kun. Unlike you, Inoue-chan has written ALL the suspicios players down. You have only written the ones with a bad aura." Uruhara says. I look him in the shadows of his hat where his eyes were supposed to be as he continues. "It is better if you consider many people dangerous because that way you can't underestimate anybody. It is very essential for a player to see everyone as a powerful enemy." He finishes off with a smirk which I think is a gesture that is supposed to lighten up this situation. But it doesn't.

All I can think of is that I have a very low chance of survival at this rate. I slightly touch my breast pocket of my shirt and am satisfied to feel a little bump which indicates that the poison is still inside it. I smile as I think of my father. I am going to make him proud. My fist clenches and I put on a determined smile. If I have the will to win, I can do this. "Oh my cupcakes, I can't believe it! We are here! We have arrived at the capitol!" I flinch as I hear the shrill voice of Riruka. Orihime and I both walk towards the huge windows and blink as we make out hundreds of flash lights. People are making photos of us. Not only that, they wave at us and scream our names like we are some kind of celebrities. I scowl and take my seat next to Uruhara again. I wanted to see the scenery of the capitol, but seems like that won't happen since our audience is blocking our visibility. I close my eyes. I do take the fact to consideration that I may fall asleep even though we are almost at our destination, but at this point I am so exhausted that I just let myself rest for these few minutes.

**Thank you for reading this! I hope the shortness of this chapter didn't bother you too much!**

**Have a great day!**

**cherryxlove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it's me again~! I'm sorry for the delay! So in this chapter (even if it is for only one paragraph) Rukia will appear! I know you will probably want some Ichiruki soon but just have a little patience. I believe it is too early for any ichiruki stuff to happen, please understand^^! **

I stare at the beige ceiling with a blank stare for a while now. It's been 5 hours since our arrival at the capitol. The people here seem to find the way Riruka is dressed quite normal; at least, they are all dressed the same way. Heh. They all look like they've been messing around with a rainbow. Every time I think about how luxurious they live here compared to the way we have to starve and fight for a piece of bred in our district. It makes me wonder how heartless a human being can be to live his life to its fullest in here while knowing very well how the people in the districts they have created themselves, or at least their ancestors, wish for death so they don't have to endure the hell they call 'district-life'. But then again, they watch children kill themselves for entertainment.

The huge marble door of my room (which has the size of my family's house) opens and my orange haired partner enters the room. "Kurosaki-san, I just wanted to tell you that we are eating dinner...the food looks lovely! Riruka-san says that it's the…uh…I think the _French cuisine_…Whatever it is it sure smells amazing! Come join us!" I'm not hungry." I say and close my eyes. "But you'll starve! It's really delicious. You won't regret it!" I now raise my head to fully face her. "How can you do that?" "Do what?" "Eat the food from the capitol. This whole city simply disgusts me!" "But, Kurosaki-san, you have to eat eventually. It's better to face your fears with a smile; it's less scary that way." She says with a grin. Now I understand. I always wondered how she could be so high-spirited and bubbly while knowing she has to enter the Gotei Games.

"I'm sorry Inoue, but I'm not like you. I cannot just smile and ignore the facts." She blinks. "A-Are we talking about the food now, or about…the Games…" I let myself fall back to my king-sized bed and let out a growl of frustration. I'm such a mess. "Whatever. I'm not gonna eat today, you can do whatever pleases you most." "Alright…" I can hear the worry from her voice. What's wrong with this girl? She should rather worry about herself.

I try to close my eyes and relax a bit, but Riruka and Inoue make it quite hard. I can hear their giggling and talking from back here. "_I really love your hair Inoue-chan! What kind of hair dye did you use?" "Wh-What is a hair dye?!" "Oh you don't know? Haha, well, that's quite alright! You don't even need any!" "You think so?" "Yeees!" _ I am very thankful for the few seconds of silence.

"_What's wrong Riruka-san?" "Oh, It's just that Aizen-sama, the head-Gamemaker _, _has been quite busy working with something…he called it an experiment for the games…that a new era of the Gotei Games begins…"_ This perked my interest. What new era? What experiment? Why now? I think I won't get a wink of sleep tonight.

.!.Chapter3.!.

And indeed I think I got less than 2 hours of sleep. It wasn't until I was dragged out of the bed and pushed into the bathroom that I finally opened my eyes. I yawn as I make my way towards the mirror. My orange hair was even messier than usual and I can make out some dark eye bags under my eyes. Great. If I remember correctly, today is the day the tributes present themselves to the capitol. Riruka said we would have to wear some kinds of costumes. Why is that even necessary? What good would that do? I sigh and look at a 'tooth brush', or at least that's what Riruka said it's called. Back home we used to chew on some dark green spiky herbs every morning and evening, I don't get why I should use a brush. I use it anyways and make myself ready for the long day ahead of me.

'Good morning Kurosaki-san!" I hear my bubbly ginger partner say. I scowl as I see her broad grin. "Mornin'" She blinks and I just bite in my red apple I fetched from the kitchen. "Kurosaki-san, why are you in a bad mood?" "I am not." She giggles "Yes you are!" Ugh, it's _way_ too early for me to handle her right now. "I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-san! Have I annoyed you?" I frown as I realize she still calls me by my last name. "No, it's alright, by the way, call me Ichigo." She blushes a deep shade of pink and turns around to face the wall. "Y-Yes Kuro- I mean Ichigo-san!"

"Well _Ichigo_-kun, we are scheduled to arrive to your stylist right after breakfast. If I was you, I'd eat more than an apple, it's going to be a long day and who knows when you are able to eat again." I turn to face Riruka. She has one of her crazy outfits and has a motherly scowl. "Well, you aren't me. I don't care about hunger." I am used to have an empty stomach from back home. There were even days I haven't eaten at all. I think that is a great advantage I have. Riruka frowns and shrugs. "Do what you please." I will.

.!.

"Alright, I will bring you to your stylist. To do so you two have to enter that little room and press two buttons. Button 3 and Button 4. Orihime leaves first and when the little screen shows a 4, you may leave. Your stylists will already be waiting." I really hate Rirukas explanations. She says them fast and barely understandable. I follow her instructions anyways. Orihime and I enter a room made out of glass and I indeed find a row of buttons and a screen that is currently black. I push Buttons 3 and 4. Orihime jumps a little as the doors close and the last thing we see is a waving Riruka. I was a little surprised myself. When the screen shows 4 after Orihime left I followed her example and found myself in a marble hallway. The Hallway leads to a single door with a blue star on it. I hesitantly open it, not sure if something's going to jump out of it. And nothing did. I close the huge door behind me and look at the room I am standing in. It is really huge and has many instruments of torture, or at least that's what it looks like. "Hello there, My name is Tatsuki, and I'll be your stylist in the 68th year of the Gotei Games." I turn around to see a boy with spikey black hair and alabaster skin standing in front of me.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I took in his image." I didn't know men could become stylists too…" I watch as his eyes twitch and his once casual posture turned stiff. Did I say anything wrong? "I am a girl!" "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry" I say, because that is the only thing that comes to my mind. I mean, what else can you say when you just mistook the gender of someone? "It's alright…happens quite often actually…"

"So, what are you going to do to me?" I ask to both change the subject and because I am quite interested in that. Tatsuki gave me a smirk and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Let's just say I'll 'clean you up good' before I put you in your costume." I flinch at the tone she says it. She is evil.

So first she put some kind of duct tape on my legs and kept ripping them off. I have suffered many things all my seventeen years, but _this_, this beats all. I was gripping the arms of the chair to keep myself from screaming. I was this close to losing my manliness. She also cut my hair a bit and put on thousands of crème layers between my eyebrows saying that my scowl crease bothers her and she was going to smoothen it. Heh, guess she failed.

After all that torture she worked on my costume and put them on for me. I felt like I was a child! Tatsuki didn't allow me to look at the outfit at all and I was forced to look to the ceiling. After what felt like a decade she finally pats me on my back and leads me to a body length mirror. I stare at my reflection with awe. I am dressed as a samurai. The fabric of the clothing was hard, brown and had white patterns on it. The rest was black. "Not bad…" I say with a smirk. "Of course not you idiot!" She goes to a drawer and pulls out a _huge_ sword. She also smears som kind of chemical on it. "What are you doing with a sword?" "I'll give it to you of course." She barely manages to hold the sword with both of her hands but eventually gives it to me. The sword is indeed heavy, but I am able to hold it easily with one hand. My stylist points to a black bottom at the sword's hilt.

"You have to push this button before you arrive to the president Yamamoto! It is loaded with electricity which is released by pushing it. If it is pushed, The metal of the sword will literally _glow_ with electricity and to make that visual I smeared this chemical on it. It gives the electricity a dark blue color." I blink and stare at the sword. "As long as you manage to not touch the metal, everything is going to be fine!" I smirk and place the sword into my grey belt and make sure that it cannot fall out. "Thank you Tatsuki." "You are welcome" she says with a smile. I instantly remember something I want to ask her."Oi, Tatsuki, why do we have to do this anyways?" "You mean the costume parade? It's to get sponsors." I blink. "Sponsors?" The black haired girl sighs tiredly and I wonder how long she had slept. "I am not in the mood to explain. Let's just say you are as good as dead if you have none." So these parades do have a reason. I have no doubt that the outfit is pretty amazing but will it be enough to get some sponsors?

.!.

Orihime wears a reddish brown Kimono which looks ancient. Her hair pin has golden cherry blossoms dangling down from it and she has several other smaller glittering hairpins in her orange up-do. We follow Tatsuki and Riruka towards a _huge_ hall with an even bigger closed gate. In this hall are all tributes with their costumes and…_carriages_?! On the way to our carriage I eyed every single outfit. Heh, they are all so boring next to mine! That Zaraki-guy is way bigger than it seemed in the video. He gave every passing person a nasty glare and a bloody smile. He kind of reminds me that I'm going to participate in a death game.

Suddenly something very bright catches my eye. I blink and try to make out the person. I think her name is Rukia Kuchiki. Her gown is really bright silver with glitter on it. That makes it look like she is glowing…I think she is dressed as a star. Her silver gloves reach her elbow and she wears a diamond necklace. Her stylist seems to be a smart one. I bet everyone will have eyes for her if she glows like that. I was about to turn around again but then I realize that if everyone is going to have eyes for only her…won't she and her partner have all the Sponsors? But then I remind myself that I still have a joker. Rukia Kuchiki, Let's see how you beat my electric sword.

That moment the gates open and we all step in to our carriages. Ours is wood-like but has some kinds of holes in it. I ignore them and get onto the carriage. The two black horses push and we are the first ones to drive out of the gates. At once I see thousands or millions of people cheering and jumping. Straight ahead of us I make out a huge stadium which I believe is our destination. I notice Orihime waving to the audience and I realize I have to use my joker. With one hand I grab Orihimes and with the other I grab the hilt of my sword. She catches on fast and twirls to my side as I raise the weapon and push the button.

Just like that I feet the hilt shaking and the moment my sword glows blue the 4 holes in the carriage shoot out blue fire, which is fake by the way. I am surprised this works so well. All the people cheer even more and I am about to get deaf for sure. After about 30 seconds we stop right in front of the stadium and I withdraw my sword as the crowd's cheers die down. Yamamoto, the capitols president, stands tall above us. His cold small eyes makes chills run down my spine. He stops fiddling with his huge white beard and begins his speech.

"I welcome all of you to the 68th annual of Gotei Games! Tomorrow the training week begins and all the tributes will prepare for the main event. Please enjoy this day. And as for the tributes: Please do you best."

**So that's it for now. I'll try to update one chapter each week. I hope you liked this chapter, if you have any issues with it you can tell me! Have a nice day!**

**cherryxlove**


End file.
